


Tempest

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Seelie Court, Semi-Public Sex, Tempest Series AU - T.D. Cloud, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: The Solstice was a time for communion between the Courts, Seelie and Unseelie alike.Rationally speaking, Nines knew this. He knew a lot of things, after all. Frankly, it was his job to know things, but this…?Somehow when it came to Seelie (or maybe just one specific Seelie), he found his standards for “knowing” lower dramatically.





	Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> yo! the lovely chowbot asked for some fae flavored reed900 in a sort of crossover setting of my Tempest Series books! if yall like fae and political machinations, yall should def check it out. anyway! Enjoy!

The Solstice was a time for communion between the Courts, Seelie and Unseelie alike.

Rationally speaking, Nines knew this. He knew a lot of things, after all. Frankly, it was his  _ job  _ to know things, but this…?

Somehow when it came to Seelie (or maybe just  _ one specific  _ Seelie), he found his standards for “knowing” lower dramatically. 

“Come on, come on, we’re almost there,” Gavin called, tightening his grip on Nines’s hand as he practically dragged him down the hallway and away from the party in the main hall. He’d set the pace at break-neck from the moment he caught sight of Nines across the portion of room designated for dancing. He’d been swift to run up to him, swift to grab his hand, swift to drag him into the latest dance— and now was no different either. 

Nines had stumbled over his own feet then and he certainly was stumbling now, his Solstice robes far more elegant and billowier than his usual fare. It made it hard to keep up, not that Gavin was in the mood to slow down for him. He eyed Gavin’s simple guard uniform; he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous.

“Should you really be leaving your post?” he asked, still not fighting the hand holding his. “Won’t your king notice?”

Gavin snorted, turning them down a poorly lit corner. “The king won’t notice anything with his eyes so stuck on  _ your  _ king that he might as well have coated himself in sap.” 

“That’s…” The truth, Nines had to admit. Their monarchs weren’t exactly the most professional when put within each other’s lines of sight. With the Seelie king’s pining and the Unseelie king’s frosty recalcitrance, inter-Court diplomacy had been slowed to a standstill. Still. He grimaced and went on, “That’s all the more reason for us to stay. We’re representatives of our Courts and—” 

Nines’s words bled into a soft yelp as Gavin pulled on his hand and twirled him around, his back thumping against the wall. Dazed, off balance, he looked around and saw that they were in some far-removed part of the Seelie palace, too far away from the festivities to hear the music and laughter. Nines couldn’t say he was familiar with the Summer Court to begin with; he had absolutely no idea where they were currently, how to get back, or where to go from here. 

Which was entirely by design of course. Nines frowned as Gavin’s arms bracketed him on either side. The man was shorter than him, but he certainly didn’t let that stop him from getting his way.

“You really talk too much,” Gavin sighed, eyeing him hungrily.

“I can assure you that no one has ever thought that about me ever,” Nines rattled off, more than flustered by the proximity, intent, and just  _ Gavin  _ altogether.

For a Seelie, Gavin was… Well, calling him rugged would be a kindness. He wasn’t pretty and fey like his brethren, nor animalistic and wild like Nines’s. He was of middling height, stocky, strong. His garb was forgettable despite being dressed for a party, and across his nose rested a scar he’d never bothered to cover with a glamor. Nines had wanted to ask after it a time or two. He’d had the chances, had the thought— but somehow, always, he’d find his courage lacking. He stared at the scar now, at the eyes residing just above it. His courage faltered a little more. His breath hitched as well.

He swallowed, licked his lips. “I’m just thinking about our responsibilities,” he tried again. “It’s a matter of diplomacy.”

“I think we’re accomplishing that right now,” Gavin said simply, his eyes dragging tangible lines up and down Nines’s body in slow, casual arcs. “You for your Court, me for mine. If we play nicely together that counts as a win. At least,” He paused, meeting Nines’s eyes with a smirk. “That’s how I see it anyway.” 

The sound of Nines’s will crumbling wasn’t quite audible, but somehow it still had a sound to it that only he could hear. It sounded like rushing water, like loud wind. His cheeks began to grow warm in a way they never were, and for that he blamed Gavin entirely. Gavin and his stupid face, stupid body, stupid everything that demonstrated that a person didn’t need to be pretty to be  _ striking.  _ At the party the light had played havoc on his features, highlighting his shadowed jawline, the notes of red and gold in his dark chestnut hair. In the dimly lit hallways, the shadows were anything but static. They emphasized his cheeks, his lips. They resonated with the dark desire bleeding black in the grey of his eyes. 

Nines’s tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, rendering him mute. Gavin pressed closer, still smiling, still too charming to be believed. His hands fell to Nines’s waist, the touch light but destined not to remain as such for much longer. With effort, Nines looked away and said, “That’s quite a definition you’ve got. I’m not sure I agree.” 

He looked back when Gavin began to laugh and regretted it instantly. Not because Gavin was laughing at  _ him.  _ Nines knew he was, knew that he’d become some sort of choice example for Gavin to prod at and tease. He regretted it because Gavin was suddenly so much closer now, his face only a few inches away, his lips parted as he began to speak again— 

“You really are the worst at lying,” the Seelie said, his voice a gentle sing-song. “We’ve liked each other for awhile now, haven’t we?”

“Who likes you?” Nines replied automatically, cheeks beginning to burn. 

Another laugh. He was becoming an expert at eliciting them. 

“Well, I’ve liked you ever since I first saw you.” Gavin casually met his gaze, his hands moving up and down, up and down, leaving propriety behind with each and every stroke he made. “That day you came here to deliver those letters? I practically leapt at the chance to show you around. The others made fun of me, you know. They said I was wasting my time with a frigid Unseelie scribe.”

Nines’s breath caught in his throat as Gavin came even closer, plastering his firm, muscled body against his front. Gavin’s hands tightened, nearly touching his ass. “But they didn’t see what I saw.”

“What… did you see?” 

Gavin’s lips were touching his collarbone now, his chest woefully exposed from the cut of his fancy tunic. “I saw a gorgeous man so turned around that he couldn’t find up from down. Pretty like the snow.” Gavin’s hot breath seared Nines’s skin with every word. “Pretty like winter and all those little icicles dangling from the trees. Too prideful to ask me for help and too embarrassed to say thank you after I rescued him from wandering the same hall for the fifth time.”

“St— Shut up.” Nines closed his eyes only to realize that just made things worse. He felt those hands grow hotter; the touch heavier. Gavin’s lips were so close to his own, working their way higher, up his throat, along his chin, against his cheek and… and…

Nines stared into soft grey eyes. He felt the man smirk against his lips. 

“Is that what you really want?”

“I…” He tried not to move, to breathe. Gavin’s hands squeezed his hips, his mouth so damnably close. “I just…”

Gavin’s laugh was just a burst of warmth against his cheek. His lips met his ear. “You just what?” His fingers slid beneath the hem of Nines’s tunic. “It’s the Solstice, right? How about I show you what makes the Seelie burn so hot?”

Their bodies shifted. Gavin groaned in Nines’s ear. He was burning. Burning hot, the sun in every way. 

The brick to his back was unyielding; Nines wished he were the same. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t, and Gavin knew it, had probably known it for longer than Nines had, and while the thought didn’t exactly inspire confidence, it surely saved them both a lot of time. Nines closed his eyes and surrendered to the touch, the waves and waves of heat. Those hands burrowed under his shirt and tugged on his waistband until his leggings were bunched up around his knees. 

He told himself he wasn’t allowed to be surprised at just how  _ hot  _ Gavin’s hand felt against his cock. He’d felt that hand plenty of times. On his shoulder, holding his hand, guiding his hip in the one dance Gavin had managed to coax him into before sweet-talking his way into bringing him away from the party and into this lone hallway. Even if they’d never quite gotten this far in their flirtations before, it wasn’t hard to imagine... to imagine...

Nines was a bad liar. He’d been a bad liar when he’d first seen Gavin and told himself there was nothing interesting about a simple Seelie guard, and he’d been a terrible liar when he’d spotted Gavin across the hall this evening and told him nothing was going to happen between them tonight. That he had an image to keep up, a Court to represent. That… That he didn’t feel anything when the Seelie guard had gripped his book-smooth hand with one of his calloused ones, or how he hadn’t shivered when Gavin rose up on his toes to whisper in his ear,  _ I don’t believe you.  _

The pace was fast by necessity and dirty by design. Gavin let go for a second to lick his palm, returning it to Nines’s cock before he had a chance to think that maybe they shouldn’t be doing this out in the open. Nines let out a soft cry, the thought there and gone in a flash. Gavin’s grip was tight, his hand calloused from his duties and so confident… A steady stream of filthy things kept coming out of the man’s mouth as well. Things like  _ that’s it, that’s it, give me everything, you’re so fucking perfect like this—  _

“Wanna get you into my bed,” Gavin panted in his ear, his body the only thing keeping Nines standing. He pressed wet kisses to Nines’s face, his other hand slipping between his legs to rub gently at his entrance. “Would you like that? Would you like being mine?” 

The combined assault was too much. Images of what they might do in a bed chased him to the edge, and when Gavin bit down on his shoulder, Nines lost control entirely. A high-pitched sound broke from his lips and Gavin quickly covered them with his own to stifle the sound. His grip didn’t loosen at all. 

Gavin tasted like warmth, like spring thaw and everything missing in a Court made of too much ice to let a person feel at ease. Nines chased his lips, parting his own, welcoming the tongue that teased his own just as Gavin’s hand twisted just  _ so  _ and sent the building waves crashing into a monsoon. Nines came with a choked, muffled cry, his hands clutching Gavin’s shoulders, his knees buckling beneath his weight. 

Instead of supporting him, instead of helping him up, Gavin proved once again that he wasn’t a gentleman. He grinned and coaxed Nines to his knees with his hands resting on Nines’s shoulders. Understanding followed swiftly. Nines didn’t complain. What was the point when he wanted it too? The Solstice was about a lot of things. He figured it could be about this too.

So, Nines struggled to breathe through the haze of his orgasm as his fingers—hot, clumsy, and so unlike him in every way—fumbled with Gavin’s belt. He could see the man’s cock outlined through the fabric. It was… Nines bit his lip and swallowed the saliva collecting in his mouth. He pulled down Gavin’s trousers as quickly as he could, desperate to feel that length on his tongue.

“So eager,” Gavin observed, a hand cupping the back of Nines’s head to guide him forward, nose nuzzling his hot skin. “Didn’t know you liked me that much.”

“I don’t,” Nines muttered. He didn’t bother to lift his eyes. The trousers slid down to mid-thigh; he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the length of Gavin’s thick cock. The taste was subtle, intoxicating. He gave it another lick just to hear more of that voice above him, and then wrapped his lips around it and swallowed it down to the base.

The hand in his hair tightened. Gavin’s gasp morphed into a low groan, and then it bled into a choked laugh. “Right,” the guard huffed, rocking forward gently, like he was testing Nines’s capabilities. “You don’t like me for my sparkling personality and engaging company.” Gavin braced a hand against the wall. “Just my cock. I can live with that. Oh, fuck, I can live with it. Open up wider, get the tip—”

Nines wrapped a chilly hand around the man’s length and glared at him hotly. He held tight, keeping Gavin from shying away from the icy touch of his hand. “Order me around some more,” he dared tightly, rolling the pad of his thumb against the head of his cock. “See what it gets you.”

Gavin shivered so hard that he practically rattled. His lips split into a wide, pleased grin. “Oh, fuck, please. Give me that attitude. You Unseelie are so fucking uptight; I can’t get enough.” He let go of Nines’s hair to play with his lips instead. “You can’t either, can you? You’ve wanted my cock in your mouth for so long. I can tell just by looking at you.”

That was… Heat assaulted Nines’s cheeks. “You’re delusional,” he said softly, his lips kissing Gavin’s fingers with every word. A thumb prodded its way into his mouth, playing with his tongue. He didn’t bite down— part of him wanted to, naturally, but he didn’t let himself give in. To that impulse at least.

“So pretty,” the Seelie sighed. He pushed down with his thumb, opening Nines’s mouth wide. “Just what would all those official friends of yours think about you if they could see us now?”

Nines’s eyes widened. There was no time to answer though, since Gavin took the chance he had to press his cock back inside. It made it easier to pretend that his protests were muffled then, that he couldn’t air his grievances with Gavin’s filth with his mouth stuffed full. There was nothing to do but suck, lick, and swallow now, and he did so with gusto. 

His eyes fell shut. He tried not to think about someone walking in on them, about what they might think about one of the Winter King’s most trusted scribes falling to his knees to service some lowly Seelie guard. 

Nines shivered and sucked hard. He tried not to think about how much he wanted someone to see them anyway. What that might say about him. 

Gavin’s hand cupped his cheek, feeling the bulge of his cock through the thin wall. Nines looked up, met his eye. He shivered again. Harder. His eyes watered and Gavin smiled, then grimaced as if in pain.

Nines was concerned for a moment before he realized what he thought was pain was just Gavin trying not to cum. The man bit down hard on his lip and Nines, emboldened, hollowed his cheeks and sucked harshly, bobbing his head with all the grace and enthusiasm he could summon up when gagging on Seelie cock. Saliva dripped down his chin, speckling his light grey leggings like rain. It was so filthy. Nines wondered if he’d ever felt better about himself than he did right now. 

“Fucking shit,” Gavin groaned, his thighs trembling. The hand braced against the wall curled into a white-knuckled fist. “You should come with a warning or something. How the hell is a scribe this good at sucking cock?”

_ Practice makes perfect,  _ Nines thought ruefully, rolling his eyes. He closed them next, cupping Gavin’s balls in his hand to really make him struggle for composure. Gavin’s knees buckled worryingly, but he managed to stay standing through sheer force of will somehow. A hand worked its way back into his hair. Nines held his breath and took him deep enough to kiss the base of his cock— 

“Oh,  _ fuck!”  _ Gavin choked, yanking Nines off his cock just in time to finish all over his face. 

The first splash of hot release hit Nines on the chin. The next landed on his cheek, and the one after that painted his lips. Nines closed his eyes and opened his mouth, swallowing what he could, catching what he couldn’t in his hand. He stayed sitting, stayed frozen like that as Gavin panted heavily above him. This was probably the sluttiest thing he’d ever done in his long life of representing his Court. 

He wondered briefly if Gavin liked this side of him too.

“Look at your face,” a voice said above him, weak, wounded, and pained. “You let me cum on your  _ face.” _

The corner of Nines’s lips twitched. He supposed that answered that question. 

Nines slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Gavin silently. The guard was still bracing himself against the wall, his other hand tugging his trousers back into place, tucking his soft cock out of sight but hardly out of mind. His cheeks were flushed. Heat poured off his body like the sun. A thin line of cum rolled down Nines’s cheek, falling to land with the rest still cupped in his hand. 

They were silent as they looked at each other. Nines licked at his lips, tasting Gavin when he swallowed. 

In the end, Gavin was the one who recovered first. He seemed to realize their current state wasn’t exactly great given they were still in a semi-used hallway, and he quickly helped Nines to his feet in silence, sacrificing a sleeve to help clean off his face and put him back together as best as they could given the circumstances. Gavin’s touch was gentle, lingering, and Nines couldn’t help but lean into it. He let the man cup his cheek and kiss him gently. Gentle as he was, it still made Nines’s bruised lips tingle.

“What do you say we get back to the party?” came Gavin’s low, rumbly voice once Nines was clean once more. He squeezed Nines’s waist, working his way up to his hands to lace their fingers together. “We could have another dance, maybe drink a little wine…”

Nines colored messily, looking away. If he went back to the party, everyone would definitely only need to take one look at him and know exactly what they’d done together. “That’s…” He blinked when Gavin began to kiss his turned cheek. “Hey, hold on,” he muttered, pulling away. “I can’t… I should probably go—”

“Back to the party with me,” Gavin finished, already pulling him away from the wall. “The night’s too young for you to leave now. C’mon. I’ll introduce you to some friends of mine.”

His… friends? He wanted to introduce him to his friends… Nines swallowed his rebuttals, his denials, and settled on nodding dumbly. Gavin pulled them down a hallway and kept talking, kept describing his friends, the party, the food, excited beyond reasonable sense, pleased above all else. 

It was hard to believe all of that excitement was for him. 

Gavin turned back and paused mid-word. “Are you… Are you smiling, Nines?” he asked, eyes widening, a surprised laugh spilling from his lips.

“No,” Nines huffed, ducking his head and yanking on Gavin’s hand to keep them moving. “You’re imagining things.”

And if he were already formulating his next excuse to do business in the Summer Court…

Well, only Nines had to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! if so, consider leaving a comment to let me know and following me over on twitter @tdcloud_writes for more dbh funtimes, and hey, if you liked this little taste of the Tempest Series consider checking out my website at www.tdcloudofficial.com for more info on it! until next time!


End file.
